Leia (DS)/Quotes
'Greetings' Male Version *'First Meeting:' "Who's there? Who are you? A friend of Daryl's? What's your name? I see. So, __, you're Daryl's friend. Then that's okay. Me? My name is Leia. I'm a mermaid. It's wonderful, isn't it? A-hem. Uh, why am I here you ask? The truth is, there was a big hurricane and I was washed up on the beach. I was injured... Daryl happened to come by, and he kindly carried me here. Oh my, it's embaressing for a mermaid to be washed up. Anyway, Daryl has been taking care of me." *"Oh it's ____. How are you?" Female Version *'First meeting:' "Who's there? Who are you? A friend of Daryl's? What's your name? I see. You're a friend of Daryl's, aren't you ___? That's a relief. Me? My name is Leia. I'm a mermaid. You must be shocked... Heeheehee. Hm? You want to know why I'm here? Well, actually... A huge typhoon just pulled me up on the beach one day. I was injured badly, but Daryl came to my rescue and carried me here. As a mermaid, I'm pretty embarrassed to be washed ashore like that, though. Since then, he's been such a big help." *"___.... How're you doing?" *"Well ___? Come on in." 'Chat' Male Version *"I'm glad to meet a new friend like you." *"___, Is work busy? Don't work too hard." *'If you're married to somebody else:' "___... Getting along with your wife? Married life, huh. Maybe I'll get married too?" *"I'm glad I met you!" *"____... How're you doing?" *"Do you want something from Daryl?" Female Version *"Well, ____? It's nice to see you." After marriage: ' *"Is marriage fun? I dunno." *"Bring your husband next time. I want to see him." *"Well ___? Do you get along with him?" *"What's the married lifestyle like?" *"I wonder if I should get married too?" 'Gifts Male Version *'Loved:' "You're giving me this? Thank you. I'm happy!!" *'Liked:' "Wow, it's a nice item. Thank you!" *'Neutral:' "Thank you." *'Disliked:' "Do humans like this? Do mermaids and humans have different tastes?" *'Hated:' "Are you trying to upset me? Stop it already!" *'Horror Gift (Fodder):' "I'm not a cow... You're awful..." *'Birthday Gift:'"A birthday present... This is beautiful. Thank you!" *'When given perfume:' "When I go in the sea, it takes awhile for the smell to leave. This will help." When given jewelry/accessories: *"It's beautiful! There are things like this where humans live. Thank you! ___...." *"Thank you! I'll take good care of it!!" Female Version *'Loved: '"Can I have it, ___? Thank you. I'm so pleased!" *'Liked:' "Oh, isn't that nice? Thank you!" *'Neutral: '"Thank you." *'Disliked: '"Do humans like this? I guess people and mermen must have different tastes." *'Hated Gift:' "Are you trying to bully me? Stop it!" *'Horror Gift:' "I'm now a cow. You're horrible..." *'Birthday Gift: '"Yay, a birthday present! I'm so pleased! Thank you!" *'When given jewelry:' "That's pretty! I see humans have things like those too. Thanks, ___!" *'When given accessories: '"Thank you! I'll take good care of it!" *'When given perfume: '"It's hard to get rid of the sea smell. This'll really help." 'Heart Lines' Note: Leia's heart lines can be seen while speaking to her in the bath tub in Daryl's basement. *'Black Heart: '"You need to see Daryl?" *'Purple Heart:' "Am I inconveniencing Daryl by being here in this bath..." *'Blue Heart:' "I wonder if my mom is worried. She doesn't know I'm here you see..." *'Green Heart:' "___, please make yourself at home. Although it's not my house. Well, my house... It's in a very, very very, deep place in the sea." *'Yellow Heart: '"Recently, I dream about you a lot. I wonder why?" *'Orange Heart: '"Oh, ___! I thought you'd come! You're very nice to me. Well, I just think so." *'Red Heart:' "___... D....do you like seafood? No...nothing. Just something for me to think about in the future. ♥" 'Marriage Lines' Proposal: "Wow, what's this? It's beautiful. ♥ What-----!! Propose? I'm a mermaid. Is it still alright? I understand. I'll get married to you. Oh, that's right! I'll live in the pond, so please don't remove it." Wedding Ceremony: Picking nicknames: "Let's change how I call you now that we're married. You can just call me Leia. What about you, ___? Okay, from now on I'll call you ___." After marriage: *"____, I have to live near water. I'll just go in the pond on the farm. There's water there and it's perfect." *"Good morning. I'm really happy!" *"I was able to marry you ♥" Pregnancy: During pregnancy: *"So I'm pregnant. It feels strange." *"This is the first time for me, so I'm nervous..." 'Festivals' Starry Night Festival *'She invites you:' "Will you spend the Starry Night Festival with me? Can I come over to your house?" *'You accept: '"That's great!! I'm looking forward to it! Huh, how am I getting there? I'll ask Daryl, so don't worry." Category:DS Quotes